<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Child Shall Lead the Way by Lola_Pineapple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726046">A Child Shall Lead the Way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Pineapple/pseuds/Lola_Pineapple'>Lola_Pineapple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEAL Team (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hacking, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Character Death, POV Original Character, Secret Marriage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Pineapple/pseuds/Lola_Pineapple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I am really bad at summary<br/>Clay and Trent's daughter is worried when her dads go dark while still on US soil and may have stumble on a national security issue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Naima Perry/Ray Perry, Scott Carter &amp; Trent Sawyer, Trent Sawyer/Clay Spenser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I was 8, after a horrible day at school, my dads sat me down and explained to me that a lot of persons did not approve of their relationship. At first it was hard for me to understand, my dads were awesome and they were superheroes, why would anybody hate them. My dads would always tell me these amazing stories of them going overseas and vacations were always fun. The only sad part of my life was that my dads would leave a lot for work and as much as I hated it I knew they were saving people. It was fun that I had two rooms one at home and on at my grandma’s house.</p><p>When I was 11, my dads explained to me what being Navy Seals meant. I spent the whole night doing research and by end of it I had come to the realization that I could lose them both. And because they never tell me who they were going after I had to find a way to find out. As a result at 11 I taught myself to hack. Which brings me to where I was today 16 and sitting in an interrogation room waiting on an CIA agent. </p><p>Let me put this into context for you. My name is Harlow (KIt) Spenser- Sawyer and four days ago my dads went to base and it’s been radio silence since then. Now the thing is that my dads team know nothing about me or that they are even together. So its not like I could walk on to base to visit. Even after DADT was repealed a lot of persons still had a problem with gay enlisted members. So I decided to work the problem. I tried hacking the Navy database but JSOC is well protected. I got pass the first few firewalls and while no one can prove that I did hack into the system, a friend of mine was helping me and he called me telling me he found something and it was massive and that we should meet up. When I got there the place was full of suits and I got arrested.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door squeaked and in came a tall, white woman with dark hair entered the room. The look on her face was like a stone wall. I have seen her before my dads had pictures with her in their office.  <br/>“ So let’s not beat around the bush. Why were you at Jaden Harrison’s apartment?” she asked.<br/>“I was visiting my aunt next door Jaden sometimes has the key, he looks after her cat” I answered without hesitant.<br/>“Whats your aunt’s name?” she asked.<br/>“Melinda Harkness, she is a nurse” I replied<br/>“ Look, in this folder I have everything I need to know about you” She said. At its at that moment I knew she fucked up. When I started hacking, I hacked into the Black Queen’s server. She was sympathetic to my cause and wiped all my records no one can retrieve them.<br/>“ Look I was just there to visit my aunt I don’t know what you think I’m apart of and I know Jaden was into some freaking shit I know no one should be that obsessed with elves and warlocks. And I that there may be text on his phone from and they may be flirty but it was nothing. He liked me and I flirted with him to get some tickets to a concert. I know that wrong but they have been sold out for months and he said that he could get them if I went on a date with him” I said acting flustered to throw her off. But in reality I was buying time there was a program running on my phone that was creating a backdoor into their system.</p>
<p>“Please I need to be home soon or my grandmother is not going to get her meds please” I added.<br/>“What did you know about Jaden’s friends?” She asked.<br/>“Not much they will hang around a few but not for long” I said.<br/>She continued to question me before letting me going and having me dropped off at the apartment building. But I wasn’t stupid I know that I was being followed. My dads are crazy about me being able to ditch a tail. By the time I got to my grandma’s house I was clean.<br/>As I approached the house I something was wrong. The door was slightly opened. I took my pepper spray from my bag and entered the house with caution. Everything was a wreck. Someone has tossed the place. </p>
<p>“Mema” I called as I entered the house. As I went deeper into the house the dread in my stomach got worse, “Mema its Kit where are you?”</p>
<p>I walked into into the kitchen and there tied to a chair was Mema badly beaten. </p>
<p>“Mema” I said as my voice creaked. I walked towards her, each step my feet feeling heavier and the air gets thinner.</p>
<p>By the time I was kneeing next to her I could hear my Dad in my ears telling me ABCs. I quickly jumped into action cutting her bindings and laying her on the floor. I took my phone out of my back pocket and call 9-1-1.</p>
<p>“9-1-1 what’s your emergency” the operator said.</p>
<p>“ My grandma has been beaten badly, she has a pulse but is weak and she not breathing I’m doing CPR. I need help at 605 Queensgrove Court” I rattled off.</p>
<p>“Ok ma’am I’m dispatching RA and police units to your location right now” She said, “ My name is Jennifer ok I’m going to stay on the line with you until help arrives ok”</p>
<p>“Alright” I said as tears ran down my face.</p>
<p>“What’s your name sweetheart?” she asked.</p>
<p>“My name is Harlow” I answered</p>
<p>“Alright Harlow is there anything else about what happen to your grandmother” Jennifer questioned.</p>
<p>“I just got home and the place was wreck I found her in the kitchen tied to a chair.” I said “I can hear the sirens”</p>
<p>“Ok Harlow continue doing what you’re doing till they get there ok” she said.</p>
<p>The paramedics came in and took over. I stood there as they shocked Mema. I stood there praying for a miracle. Then the words came and it was like the world slowed around me.</p>
<p>“No why are you stopping!!!!” I cried out “Help her why aren’t you helping her”</p>
<p>Someone hugged me from behind and whispered in my ears she is gone.</p>
<p>The weight of the world crushed me in that moment and all the air left my body and all I wanted was my dads. I fell to my knees and the blood on my hands shined like diamonds.</p>
<p>“Is there anyone I can call to come get you” one of the officers asked.</p>
<p>I shook my head. I couldn’t call my dads they wouldn’t see my calls. All I wanted to do was have them wrap me up in their arms like they did when I was 8 when Daniel Stevenson told me that I didn’t have parents because someone couldn’t have two dads. For the first time in a really long time I was alone and scared</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have only been to the base twice and both times I stayed inside the car while my dad went inside. If you how I drove from my house to the base I’ll tell you I don’t know I honestly did.</p>
<p>I pulled into the visitor parking lot at the base, as I stepped out of the car I looked at myself I covered in blood and my face was stained with dried tears. I grabbed my sweater from the back seat of my car. The hoodie had belong to my papa when he just join the Navy. My dad always said I was swimming in it but it was doing a good job hiding the blood on my clothes and my hands. With my bagpack on my on my shoulders I walked up to the security post.</p>
<p>My dads were always specific with one thing: in case of emergency if you have to come to base ask for Lieutenant Commander Eric Blackburn or Ensign Lisa Davis.</p>
<p>“Excuse me, I’m here to see Lieutenant Commander Eric Blackburn” I said to one of the sailor on gate duty.</p>
<p>“Is he expecting you?” He asked.</p>
<p>I shook my head no “ Can you please tell him it’s an emergency? My name is Harlow Spenser”</p>
<p>The sailor picked up the phone and made a call then told me he needs to search my bag. After that he escorted me inside. We had been walking for a while when I saw the woman who had questioned me earlier today walk out of a room with some people including my dad and papa.</p>
<p>In that moment all my I wanted to do was to hug them, all my restrain left my body and I took off running and I didn’t stop until my arms were around my dad or my papa. I didn’t know which one I hugged until I hear him whispered “ Ducky” it was then it was like a dam broke and all my emotion flooded my system and I was drowning and I could hear my papa trying to calm me down.</p>
<p>3rd Person POV<br/>Clay Spenser was a man of many words but he was observant. He could withstand torture and not break, he could stare death in the face and not be scared. But as he held his 16 y/o daughter fall apart in his arms he was not sure what to do. He held her closer and looked over at his life partner who looked as lost as he was. </p>
<p>Trent was still trying to process the fact that Harlow was standing in Clay’s arms when he saw it the blood on her hands. A shock ran through his body he grabbed her from arms and unzipped the hoodie. </p>
<p>“ Harlow whose blood is this” he asked.</p>
<p>She tried her hardest to compose herself. She knew she was about to tell her dad that his mother was dead. </p>
<p>“I tired to save her I really did” Harlow spoke trying to convince herself “ I did it just as you taught me but by the time they got there she was gone I’m so sorry I tried my best I promise I did she was beaten so badly and there was so much blood.”</p>
<p>“Who Harlow?” Trent asked.</p>
<p>Harlow at her dad an apology still running in her heart then she said it “ Mema”</p>
<p>The only only sound that could be heard was the sobs of Harlow and the other people who pass in the hall some had stopped to stare.</p>
<p>“How about we moved this inside” Blackburn said still trying to understand the situation.</p>
<p>The group was shuffled into the room they just exited.</p>
<p>“Can someone explain what the hell is going on? Sonny asked. The others with the exception of Full Metal mumbled in agreement.</p>
<p>Knowing how shaken up Trent was learning his mother was dead Clay decided to take lead.</p>
<p>“This is Harlow” he said pointing at her “ She is me and Trent’s daughter”</p>
<p>“ Wait what?” Jason asked shocked.</p>
<p>“You’re not making sense Sunshine” Sonny said “ How is she your daughter?”</p>
<p>“Trent and I adopted her when she was 5 y/o” Clay answered.</p>
<p>“I think I know what you’re saying but I don’t think I understand what you are saying” Ray said.</p>
<p>“Clay and I have been together for almost 19 years” Trent finally spoke up.</p>
<p>“OK” Jason said. He had knew both men gay but he never knew that they knew each other outside of work before the team.</p>
<p>“Even after DADT was repealed things were still hard for us so we decided that for our safety and hers we would keep it a secret.” Trent said.</p>
<p>“Brother, you must have known that we wouldn’t have had a problem with you guys” Ray said and the others agreed. </p>
<p>Trent still overwhelmed by everything that just happen was slowly process everything that Harlow had said finally realize that Harlow said that his mother was beaten badly.</p>
<p>“You said that mom was beaten badly” he asked her.</p>
<p>“I came home and found her tied up in the kitchen” Harlow whispered. Trent covered his mouth to stop the sob from coming out.</p>
<p>“Who would want to hurt Mema she hardly leaves the house” Clay said.</p>
<p>“I don’t think they were there for her” Harlow said meeting Mandy’s gaze.</p>
<p>“You weren’t at Jaden Harrison’s apartment to visit your aunt were you” She asked.</p>
<p>“ Wait, What does Harlow have to do with Jaden Harrison” Clay said getting defensive of his daughter.</p>
<p>“ I told you I interview someone today and I had them followed but they lost their tail it was her” Mandy replied folding her arms.</p>
<p>“What?” Trent and Clay said simultaneously.</p>
<p>“I have been tracking you since I was 13. Every mission that you have done since then I’ve following it. And then Papa got hurt in Manila I started keeping closer tabs on you and placing bits of information into your system to help your guys out trying to make sure you wouldn’t get hurt anymore. Jaden was my proxy his encryption was a bit better than mine so I would run my hacks through his system to cover my tracks. But then you guys went dark and what ever you were doing I couldn’t see so he was working on it and he found something and I asked him to get information for me that’s why I was there he found something and what ever it was it freaked him out to the point where he wouldn’t say it over the phone.” Harlow said.</p>
<p>“ When we were hunting Al-Hazred a file appeared on my computer with information and I knew it was not there before” Lisa said </p>
<p>“ You guys were looking in the wrong place” Harlow replied simply</p>
<p>At this point everybody was shock and trying to comprehend what they just heard. Was this little girl really the one who has been helping them out of the jams they constantly got themselves in.</p>
<p>Little did they know it was just beginning</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harlow POV</p><p>I sat down as my dads argue with Mandy about questioning me without parental supervision and not wanting me involved in whatever it was that they  were working on. Lisa had given me a new shirt and help me clean my hands off. I could feel my dad occasionally glancing my way. My phone pinged and I pulled it out and checked the notification it was a new email from my Papa. I looked down at my phone then at Papa then at my phone. Ok this is weird. I opened the email, this is definitely not from my Papa.</p><p>The email read:<br/>
Dear Persephone,<br/>
Take a bite of the Pomegranate<br/>
1 Attachment<br/>
Zeus  </p><p>I opened the attachment and files auto downloaded. There were a lot of surveillance photos and audio files. I immediately grabbed my bag from the table and grabbed my laptop. All of a sudden everybody’s eyes were on me. As soon as the computer was booted my fingers started flying over the keys.  </p><p>He knew someone was coming after him he sent me everything he found. Fuck Jaden. As I decoded and browser through the files he sent one thing became very clear something big was happening and me and all my little rag tag friends were in the middle of it.</p><p>As I went through the documents I found a audio clip that Jaden had tagged as urgent. I clicked on it and press play:<br/>
Speaker 1: How hard it to find a little girl<br/>
Speaker 2: Sir no one can find anything on her.<br/>
Speaker 1: So you’re telling me I’m paying you millions and a little hacker calling herself Persephone. If she releases what she found one those drives years of planning goes up in smoke. Find this bitch I don’t care who you have to kill bribe or blackmail. Get me her.<br/>
Speaker 3: The only thing we have so far is that she is in Virginia.<br/>
Speaker 1: Find her and her little friends I want them dead.<br/>
Speaker 3: Sir our friends in Russia have located the Novichok the will be able to get it into the country by the latest Friday.<br/>
[ pauses]<br/>
Speaker 1: Good at least that is still on track. By the end of this month we will have two country with the best nuclear power under our thumbs.<br/>
Recording end.</p><p>I looked at the date of the recording it was dated two days ago.</p><p>“ Well fuck me” I said.</p><p>“OK what the hell was that” Papa asked. </p><p>“That’s what Jaden found” I whispered “That’s why he was killed”</p><p>“Why would the kill you friend if they were looking for someone else?” Jason asked.</p><p>“They weren’t just looking for someone else” Ray said, “They were looking for Persephone, You are Persephone aren’t you?”</p><p>For I second it hit me Jaden died because of me because I asked him to look into this for me. I slowly nodded.</p><p>“It was never supposed to come to this” I said “No one was supposed to die”</p><p>“How many of you are there?” Mandy asked </p><p>“I don’t know what you are talking about” I replied</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Dad questioned Mandy.</p><p>“Persephone does work alone she never did CIA have been tracking her network for years you maybe Persephone now but you haven’t always been” She said</p><p>“I don’t know what you are talking about” I replied lying flawlessly.</p><p>“The CIA have been hunting Persephone for almost 25 years so unless you were coding as an egg you are not the only Persephone” she rebutted</p><p>“I honestly don’t know what you are talking about” I said </p><p>I was prepared to go back and forth with her for days but my phone rang and it was my best friend Hannah.</p><p>“Hi” I answered.</p><p>“Hi babe Look we know that this may not be the best time H told us about Mema but we have a serious problem” Hannah said I could hear how shaky her voice was.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” I said </p><p>“Someone killed Jessica” she burst out in tears.</p><p>“Jessica is dead” ,My heart dropped. </p><p>Mandy was right I wasn’t the only one there was a whole network of us. We each had different skills and different causes. Jessica was an environmentally Hack-tivist. She was full of life a ray of sunshine if you must. Every time I saw her she was wearing yellow. I looked at my dads and their team, I never wanted them to find out about who I was outside of their little girl. But right now my friends were in danger. Some one was killing my friends information that I not have had to begin with. Cronus may hate me after this but he can hate me while he is alive.</p><p>“Tell everyone to get to the hub I’m on my way and I’m bringing unfriendly company” I told her</p><p>“OK I will” she replied</p><p>“And Hannah be careful” I said before I hung up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Working on it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi Guys <br/>I know you guys are waiting on a update and I'm working on it <br/>I've been really sick the last couple of days but I'm hoping to get the chapters out to you soon.<br/>Thanks so much for the support.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>